


Aphrodisiac

by placereaduivame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Ron, harry gets drugged lmao, i’m so tired so uhh sorry for the errors, no beta we die like men, snape thinks its hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Harry gets drugged while celebrating the Inter-House Quidditch Cup win and Ron has to deal with it.Not that he’s complaining.





	Aphrodisiac

Ron recalled the night of celebration when Gryffindor had once again won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup, when everyone was cheering for him in the Gryffindor Common Room. They now sang an altered, more accurate version of Weasley is Our King.

“Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn’t let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King!” sang the disorderly chorus of Gryffindors, snacks being passed about. Harry showed up in the common room, and Ron beamed at him with a wave. Harry jogged over to Ron and without saying anymore, embraced him. Ron flushed pink to his ears, but hugged his best mate back. Harry then pulled back, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Well, let’s celebrate!” He had called loudly, and approving, enthusiastic whoops followed. And they did, they celebrated all night, and when it had died down and just Harry and Ron remained in the common room, they were happy to shuffle to the dormitory for some much-needed sleep.

That’s why it didn’t exactly make sense to Ron. He didn’t know what the fuck happened. Because he clearly recalled, despite being a teensy bit buzzed, Harry and himself falling asleep in opposite beds.

But despite this, when he woke, his eyes were shut but he could hear moans and feel something against him. When he snapped open his eyes, it was to find Harry rutting against him like a dog in heat, eyes scrunched tight and lip being bitten. Ron’s cock had clearly been reacting to this, as he was hard as a fucking rock against Harry. What the fuck was happening? There was no way Ron wasn’t dreaming, the one he was in love with grinding on him the way he was.

“Harry?” He choked out, eyes wide and face feeling as though it was on fire. Harry’s eyes snapped open, but he didn’t stop; he actually sped up the pace, jerking his hips against Ron’s faster. He stopped biting his lip and his mouth hung open for a moment before he spoke, his voice thick with lust:

“Ron,” was all he said at first, and Ron looked down to Harry’s current pastime to Harry himself. That was not much of an explanation. As though reading his mind, Harry gave one. Well, sort of.

“I’m sorry, Ron! It’s all that—oh!—works!” Ron blinked at Harry stupidly before realizing something was wrong. There was no other way Harry would be doing this.

“Harry, gerroff…” muttered Ron, putting his hands on Harry’s hips to try and stop him. His hands on the smaller wizard’s hips only seemed to encourage him, and Harry went faster, badly muffling moans with the back of his hand. “Harry, really!” Ron huffed and pried Harry, who whimpered in protest, off of him, sitting up once the raven-hair was beside him on the bed. It was hardly dawn, the sun only just beginning to rise. If he was lucky, most students would still be asleep.

He put a jumper, pants, and his school robes on, but Harry wouldn’t even let Ron dress him. It seemed final that Harry wouldn’t put on more than his school robes, so Ron made sure they were closed so none of the boy’s olive skin was exposed, at least. He was surprised nobody else was woken from Harry’s noises, then realized that Harry had cast a silencing charm around his bed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered a counter to the charm, disabling it. He then got up and began to leave the dormitory, and as expected, Harry followed. And, unexpectedly, Harry then grabbed Ron’s hand. Ron blamed it on whatever was wrong with Harry.

As he walked with Harry to Snape’s office, he wondered what the fuck could have happened to his friend. Maybe he was drugged? That’s what it seemed like, because Harry was still whining about wanting Ron to do things to him and Ron was impressed with himself for keeping his cool this long and not fucking Harry into the bed. At one point, Harry had mumbled something that especially interested Ron’s cock as it pressed against the fabric of the pants he’d put on briskly.

“I want you to fuck me senseless, break my glasses, break me,” Harry had whispered sensually, and Ron had already had quite enough.

“Blimey, Harry, shut up! Who taught you how to talk like that?” Ron had snapped, though it was obvious he wasn’t very angry about the situation. Frustrated, sure. That much showed, if not obvious from his expression, when he furiously pounded on Snape’s door, as though Snape was the one behind this. Rustling could be heard before the office door opened to reveal Snape, fully dressed and, as usual, with greasy hair. Ron immediately removed his hand from Harry’s before the professor noticed, but he figured it was too late when Snape raised a brow. Ron sighed.

“Look, uhm—sir, something is wrong with Harry,” said Ron.

“Something wrong? He looks fine, Mr. Weasley. Albeit a bit flushed, but nothing that should arise concern, surely?”

Ron glared daggers at Snape. Harry was pouting at Ron and still managing to look sexy. This was not at all fair. Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled his robes down slightly, trying to cover the tent in his boxers that would give it all away. It was silent for a minute, then Ron broke the silence.

“I think he’s been drugged… sir,” Ron put as much condescension as he could in the last word, but was distracted from Snape quickly when Harry got pretty touchy, his hand taking to exploring Ron’s chest.

“Why are we here, Ron? We could be doing much better things back in your bed. Please?” Harry was whispering. Ron yanked Harry’s hand back, his face feeling like it was on fire.

“Drugged, Mr. Weasley?” said Snape, smirking with raised eyebrows. He clearly understood something Ron didn’t, but Ron refused to swallow his pride and just glared at Snape indignantly until the greasy-haired professor gave in. “Oh, fine,” said Snape, moving his hands up in a gesture of surrender and rolling his eyes. “He must have been given an aphrodisiac.”

Ron blinked.

“A what?”

“Mr. Weasley, allow me to translate it into imbecile. Your friend was given a potion to stimulate carnal desires.” Snape added, but it didn’t help. Ron just stared at him, his face pink from embarrassment; he still didn’t know what Snape was saying.

“He has a sex drug in his system!” Snape elaborated exasperatedly. Ron flushed a deeper shade of red. “Are we clear on that?” asked Snape, clearly annoyed. Ron merely nodded.

“What do I do with him?” asked Ron helplessly, looking from hormonal Harry at his right to Professor Snape, looking smug as all hell. The color had begun to fade from Ron’s cheeks, and they were returned to a normal shade. Snape was silent, looking from Harry, who was eye-fucking Ron, to Ron himself, looking up at Snape expectantly. “Oh, Merlin’s wrinkled ballsack! This morning, Harry was fucking grin—!” Ron cut himself off, realizing that’s not something you tell your professor. “He was acting very different,” Ron managed, the crimson returning to his face. Snape got the idea, and opened his ugly, stupid mouth to speak.

“When could he have been drugged?” asked Snape.

“Blimey, uh— -at the celebration last night! There was a ton of food and drinks, and— there’s no way I can really find who did it, but—“

“I’m afraid there is not much I can do for you other than excuse your absence from my class today,” said Snape coolly.

“Wha— um, pardon?”

“You may need to help out your friend. Not to worry, it should only last up to 16 hours, and it has been several already.” Snape added helpfully. Ron stood there for a moment. Harry was clearly fond of that idea as well, trying to pull Ron away, but Ron stayed still. He was excused from class... Was his professor giving him the okay to miss class just to dick down his best friend?

Yeah.

Was he going to complain?

Fuck no.

“Um— okay, sir!” Ron blurted and sped-walked away, Harry clinging to his arm.

When they arrived back in the dormitory, people were waking up and giving them strange looks. They both seemed to ignore these and Ron pretty much shoved Harry onto his bed and cast a silencing charm around the small area. When Ron got onto the bed with him, Harry’s face was flushed and his robes already draped off of his shoulders.

“You know, I’ve wanted this for a while,” confessed Harry, seemingly finding it easier with a sex drug in his system. Ron stared at him. Since when? Were they both casting silencing charms in the showers and in bed and jerking off to each other? “You, I mean,” Harry elaborated, as if Ron needed it. He continued to stare at Harry, who blushed a deeper shade.

“Please, Ron, I need you!” begged Harry, who had begun to palm himself through his boxers, school robes forgotten behind him.

Those words awoke something primal in Ron (not to mention the view he was getting) and he practically pounced on Harry, kissing him firmly. Harry did not even seem to hesitate, and Ron flushed pink when he kissed back. Despite Harry’s words, Ron still was surprised that Harry was kissing him back. Must be the sex drug, he thought, and then pushed that thought to the back of his mind; with that constantly torturing him, he could not enjoy this nearly as much.

The kiss got heated fast, Harry tilting his head and letting Ron slip his tongue in. Both of their hands were roaming across each other’s bodies, once they’d both contributed to stripping Ron of his robes and jumper, still rock hard in his pants. Once they broke away, Harry’s gaze fell down to Ron’s cock and quickly looked away, but Ron could swear he saw hunger in those darkened emerald eyes. Ron could tell he had quite a day ahead of him, but definitely wasn’t complaining when Harry was back on him, pushing him back. Ron fell on his back, willingly, because Harry wasn’t strong enough to push him down if he wanted to stay up. Harry climbed on top of Ron, sitting his pert little fucking ass right on Ron’s cock. Then Harry got down on his stomach and kissed Ron, and when they broke away, Harry wasn’t done.

He nibbled at Ron’s earlobe, he suckled on Ron’s neck (earning him quite a few sounds, as Ron was sensitive there) and made a path of marks down to Ron’s treasure trail. He eyed the promising bulge in Ron’s briefs before ungracefully pulling them off. It wasn’t how Ron imagined losing his virginity, but there were only a few things he’d like better than this, and all involved Harry, so he was definitely not in any place to protest; this was totally fine. He sucked in a quick breath through his teeth when the air hit his cock and it was finally free of its restraints, standing upright as though it was proud of itself and the red curls above it.

Ron looked away, embarrassed, but Harry was staring— no, the bloke was practically marveling at it. He didn’t know Harry was gay, and now he was about to shag him. Thinking about it made him dizzy. Harry shuffled back a bit and, without any warning, took Ron in his mouth. Ron let out a half-yelp, half-moan and was grateful for the silencing charm when Harry went back and forth bobbing his head, (never taking it all but who was Ron to complain?) driving Ron crazy. He had to hold back, trying not to buck his hips and fuck Harry’s slutty mouth—

Merlin, it’s like his deepest fantasies were resurfacing and making him even hornier, if possible. He just watched as Harry worked on his cock; the sight of Harry in this state, trying to take as much of Ron as he could into his mouth, was enough to make Ron climax, but he had some self control, at least. Unlike Harry, who had one hand on his cock and the other… Oh god, was Harry fingering himself? Did Harry expect Ron to last that long? Harry moaned and moaned around Ron’s cock, the vibrations making it very difficult to hold back.

“Harry, please, I’m gon—uh?” Ron’s sentence was cut off by Harry pulling his mouth off of Ron’s cock, and Ron could hardly hide his disappointment. Blimey, Harry was going to give him fucking blue balls like this.

Ron was not given much time to be disappointed, though, because almost as fast as he pulled his mouth off of Ron, he angled Ron’s cock at his entrance. Ron stared up at him, open-mouthed, as the raven-haired wizard, his bloody _best mate_ for Merlin’s sake, lowered himself onto Ron’s eager cock. Ron found it both hard to watch and hard to look away as Harry let out a low groan and lowered himself more. Harry was biting down on his lip hard, it was easy to tell, his eyes scrunching shut as he took all of Ron inside of him. Ron let out a guttural, primal sound watching Harry slowly lift himself up and down and letting out small noises of pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard, as well as lots of sounds coming from both of the wizards, but it could only be heard within their bed, Ron having casted a silencing charm. Harry moved his arms from where they were behind him clenching the sheets, wrapping them around Ron and straddling him. Ron couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry’s expression, feeling his eyes begin to burn slightly, as he’d avoided blinking so he didn’t miss a thing. He watched the muscles in Harry’s face twitch every time he went down.

Ron carnally decided that it was time he took some initiative. He moved them without even pulling out, and now he was above Harry, who looked as though he was enjoying it even more when Ron began thrusting into him. Ron used his hand to help out Harry, grabbing his friend’s (were still only friends?) cock and beginning to stroke it at the same pace. Harry was a mess of moans, crying out Ron’s name when Ron, by some chance, managed to find his prostate. Ron being Ron, he decided to abuse the shit out of Harry’s prostate. He continuously thrusted into Harry and deliberately hit that spot, ears filled with bliss as he listened to the cries of his name flowing out of Harry like prayer. Ron gripped and teased the tip of Harry’s cock, knowing it’d be the end of Harry, and it was; the raven-haired boy came with a shout and covered himself with his own semen, panting. The sight of Harry like that was enough to make Ron shut his eyes tight and climax with a strangled yell, which was supposed to be Harry’s name. They both sat there, trying to regain their breath.

When Ron re-opened his eyes, to his horror, Harry was already hard again.

He had quite a day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to fall asleep but then i had this idea and my eyes snapped open and i just had to fucking write it. sleep who?


End file.
